


At Once Air and Stone

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Coldwave Week 2016 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2016, Day Three - Earth-2, Earth-2 AU, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Love may be or it may not, but where it is, it ought to reveal itself in its immensity."--Honore de Balzac</i>
</p>
<p>Fire Chief Rory and Mayor Snart come clean at a charity event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Once Air and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> day three of coldwave week: earth-2! had a lot of fun writing this, and as usual thanks to elrhiarhodan or betaing!
> 
> also i implore you all to imagine mick wearing [this suit](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1AOI5LpXXXXcfXFXXq6xXFXXX8/Free-shipping-font-b-Men-s-b-font-clothing-business-font-b-suit-b-font-font.jpg) because daaaaamn him in white and blues would be too pretty mmmm.

Len is fixing Mick’s tie when the older man speaks.

“Why don’t you wear your ring tonight?”

Len quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t look at Mick directly. He stays focused on the tie and getting it to sit just right against Mick’s chest. “Why would I do that?” He doesn’t mean to sound so harsh or careless, but it’s clear Mick is hurt by the words regardless of intent.

“I don’t know, because we’re married? S’not like you gotta tell everyone you’re wearing a ring.” Mick shifts uneasily. “Just thought it’d be nice to see you out on _official_ business lookin’ like a taken man.” Mick steps away from Len’s hands and smooths the tie flat. He doesn’t say _that’s enough_ but Len hears it anyway. Mick grabs his coat from where its draped across a chair and moves it to his arm. He doesn’t bother putting it on, he runs too hot to wear a jacket on top of the garb he has now, but he needs to bring it anyway. It adds to the appearance of it all. “See you there.” Mick leans in and kisses Len’s cheek chastely before he’s out the door to his own car.

Len watches him drive off and wants to kick himself for being so childish. He grabs his ring from their bedroom and slips it on. He admires the way the sharp silver band stands out on his finger and his heart skips a beat. It’ll definitely raise some questions at the fundraiser, but he’ll deal with that when the time comes.

)

Mick is already mingling when Len arrives, which isn’t surprising. For as gruff and rugged as the media makes him out to be, Mick is a natural in this sort of environment. It helps that it’s a fundraiser for the firefighters of Central City, and Mick is the fire chief and the one who organized the whole event. Mick catches his eye when Len stops at coat check and smiles, nodding politely.

It’s not that either of them are ashamed, and it’s not as though their marriage is illegal, both men are just very private people. When they first tied the knot, they had both agreed to keep it under wraps, just as they had when they started dating. Rumor mills were constantly on fire in the media realm, especially since Len is the mayor and Mick is fire chief. Tabloids spew out never ending streams of lies and half-truths and crazy theories. Mick and Len had agreed there was no reason to add fuel to the fire.

That had been nearly two years ago, though, and it would appear Mick is growing tired with keeping things quiet. Len tries to catch him every time they pass each other, but something—or rather, someone—always get in the way. If it’s not a coworker pulling Mick to meet the family, it’s another politician dragging Len into a conversation about the meta-human problem. Their eyes keep catching and Len knows Mick is hiding just how much he’s hurting.

Finally, in the quick moments before Mick has to make a speech, Len catches him by the sleeve. Mick starts to protest but falls silent when Len holds up his hand. Mick grins.

“I’m sorry.” Len admits.

There’s so much more they need to say but the Master of Ceremony, up on the dais, cuts them off. “Please welcome our amazing fire chief, Mick Rory to the stage!” Applause erupt and Mick is immediately turning to the stage. Len lets him go—what is he going to do? The whole point of this night is for Mick to thank everyone for all the hard work they’ve done, Len can’t exactly hold him back from that.

Mick stands at the podium with a polite grin. “Good evening, everyone.” The way his shirt sleeves are rolled up reveal the scars covering his forearms. The sight of the scars sends chills through Len: the scars are signs of Mick’s stupidity, bravery, resilience. It’s admirable but Len is _never_ letting Mick run into a burning building without top notch equipment ever again. “Thank you all for coming tonight.”

Another round of applause fill Mick’s staged pause.

“It’s been an incredible night and I’m pleased to say we’ve surpassed our initial goal. Thank you for that, as well. That money will go to families in needs and to the Central City Fire Department so that we can continue to keep you safe.” Mick looks like a natural up there and Len’s heart races. That’s his _husband_. “It’s not an easy job. But it’s so worth it. Let’s have some applause for all the other members of the department.” Mick gestures out to where most of his coworkers are grouped together. They stand, and the audience cheers.

“None of this amazing night would be possible without all of you.” Mick’s gesture turns to encompass the entire audience. Mick turns until his eyes land on Len. “And, of course, great thanks to our Mayor, Mr. Snart.” Mick’s fingers crook subtly, urging Len to the stage as well.

Len obeys to another booming chorus of clapping. He stands beside Mick at the podium and grins. “It’s an honor to be helping the heroes of our city.” It’s a bit of a rehearsed line but it earns him cheers as well.

“Len is being humble,” Mick taunts into the microphone. “A lot of tonight and a lot of the changes in the past few months were entirely his idea. He’s an incredible man and I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Mick faces away from the audience and instead faces Len. “That’s half the reason I’m so proud to call him my husband.” The last words are so soft, if not for the microphone no one but Len would’ve heard.

Mick kisses him as the audience gasps. It’s not a scandalized sound but rather just genuinely shocked. Len freezes aside from gripping Mick’s exposed forearms. Mick kisses him hard on the lips and cups his face in his hot hands. The kiss lasts just long enough for a whistle or two to come from the crowd. Eventually Mick is the first to pull back.

“Let’s drink!” He commands into the mic, somehow rousing another explosion of admiration from the crowd. He links fingers with Len and pulls him from the stage.

Len can’t even find it in himself to be mad. “Mick, what…?”

Mick shrugs, shaking hands as he walks toward the bar. “Just figured it was time.” Mick taps the counter and is immediately greeted with two glasses of bourbon. He passes one to Len who accepts it with a hand that shakes only a little. “Is this okay?” Mick asks; there’s not a trace of regret or nerves in his voice, and as he drinks he stares hard at Len as though challenging him.

“Of course it’s okay.” Len scoffs before taking a sip of his own. “Just… surprising.” He drawls and allows his tone to soften a bit; it’s not his usual taunting and has none of his usual bite. He speaks tenderly but not hushed. His chest feels warm and not just from the alcohol. “It was time.” Len agrees, belated but entirely genuine.

Their hands not curled around drinks are still linked, fingers laced. Len smirks around his next sip of bourbon, and his heart feels lighter than it has in hours when Mick smiles right back.


End file.
